Deja de llorar
by Draco Fuijimoto
Summary: songfic de la cancion deja de llorar de mago de oz allenxlenalee si les gusta digan si quieren que lom continue y tambien estoy trabajando en un oneshot de code geass luego lo subire


Buenos dias, tardes, noches o lo que sea lectores aquí les trigo mi primer songfic es de d gray man con una canción llamada deja de llorar de mago de oz

**-por cierto me encantan**

_**-hay si mamalos**_

**-callate inner o te pongo a ver yaoi**

**-**_**hay si muy machin**_

**- o mejor esto**

_**-de donde sacaste esa katana**_

-**no es una katana es una sanpakuto**

**-**_**porque tienes una sanpakuto**_

**-la consegui cuando me converti en arrancar**

**-**_**eres un arrancar donde esta tu mascara rota**_

**-no es una mascara pero mira muñeca**

_**-eso es una pulsera**_

**-no no es una pulsera es mi trozo de mascara**

**-**_**y como te convertiste en arrancar**_

**-bueno iba yo caminando cerca de las noches y nadie seme acercaba porque era una vasto lord y entonces ese teme de aizen me rapto y me convirtió en arrancar pero mela pelo porque me escape y ahora que Shiba-dono lo sello junto con sus amigos ahora soy un estudiante otaku y escritor de fanfics**

_**-ho vaya Draco ahora porfin tiengo algo de respeto por ti **_

**-como que alfin despelleja dragon**

**-no Draco no me cortes con tus garras no no me quemes con tus llamas me rindo**

**-ok empecemos el songfic(busquen la imagen en devianart como ****Van's Ressurrecio****n de** **Zanpakuto-Leader**** no es mia es de leader-dono la encontré y tal ves la usa asi que pasense por su perfil en devianart)**

**Deja de llorar**

Que hacer después de que la gente que mas quieres sale herida por cuidarte ese era el pensamiento que rondaba la mente de Lenalee pero algo o mas bien dicho alguien le dolia mas el estado en el que quedo Allen después de usar su propio cuerpo como escudo para protegerla del ataque de Road eso no la dejaba dormir entonces ella empezó a ir a ver allen cada dia hasta que se recupero claro iba tomar un tiempo ya que uno de los caramelos de road le atravesó el femur y otro la clavícula y sin faltar el golpe de una pared que le cayo encima y lo dejo en coma 3 meses después de que despertara Lenalee dejo de verlo por la culpa que la carcomía por dentro y se la pasaba encerrada un dia Allen fue a preguntarle hasta su cuarto después de insistir una media hora y al notar que Lenalee no respondía decidió meterse ala fuerza al cuarto de la china y la encontró llorando

-porque lloras Lenalee- dijo el peliblanco

-por que soy débil y siempre sales lastimado por mi culpa esto es como si fuera una cárcel y yo estoy condenad a ver las cosas adentro de esta cárcel- dijo la china con voz quebradiza

Siempre has soñado con poder salir  
de tu cárcel de cristal  
y las paredes de tu habitación  
se parten el alma de ti

-si Lenalee eres débil pero no de cuerpo si no de mente yo te salvo porque no quiero verte herida-dijo el moyashi

-no Allen esto es mi culpa porque por mis descuidos tu Kanda Lavi Krory y los demás salen lastimados

-no Lenalee lo único que pasa es que tienes miedo a fracasar al proteger a los quieres

Hoy los barrotes que hacen tu prisión  
son el miedo a fracasar  
son invisibles, son un disfraz  
con el que amueblaron tu hogar

La china estaba a punto de llorar pero se contuvo y dijo- si esto es porque no pude proteger a mis padres y por mi culpa komui y yo estamos solos-

-no están solos nos tienen a mi y alos demás Lenalee-dijo el peliblanco- además estoy seguro que ellos no querrian a un te lamentaras por su muerte ellos preferirían que les dijeras adiós pero recuerda que ese no es el ultimo adiós sino un adiós hasta luego-

Deja de llorar  
por lo que un día perdiste  
deja ya de esperar  
que el tiempo te calme  
la ausencia que causa un adiós

Lenalee empezó a llorar-gracias Allen-kun por mostrarme la verdad-dijo Lenalee abrazando a Allen este le devolvió el abrazo y beso su frente-dime porque me dices esto Allen sientes algo pormi-dijo Lenalee sonrojada

-dime tu primero que sientes por mi-dijo Allen ruborizado

_Que le digo a Allen la verdad que lo amo con todo el corazón no eso lo asustaría y saldría corriendo mejor le digo que lo quiero y ver que pasa-_me gustas Allen quiero que seas mi novio-

-Lenalee yo no te quiero-dijo Allen serio

Esta empezó llorar

Deja de llorar  
tus lágrimas te van a ahogar  
sálvate  
y no te fallaré

Echa a andar  
y si la vida te pisa  
desenvaina una sonrisa  
y vuélvete a levantar

Se que es muy fácil ponerme en tu piel  
se que es jodido vivir  
pero no existe fuerza motriz  
más fuerte que tu voluntad

Deja ya de esperar  
y achica tus penas con risas  
no quita la soledad  
las manchas de olvido  
que deja un adiós al pasar

-Lenalee no te quiero te amo-dijo Allen un poco ruborizado-y además me mentiste con tu respuesta dime que sientes en realidad por mi

-te amo Allen-dijo Lenalee la cual se lanzo a los brazos de Allen y dándole un tierno beso el cual el peliblanco correspondió

Pasaron 6 meses después de eso y 3 de la derrota del conde milenario bueno vamos lo que paso recientemente Lavi entablo una relación con lulubel, al moyor mujeriego y descarado apostador y estafador cross marian le pusieron cadena nada y nada manos que la general cloud, aun asi paso algo impensable para la mayoría Yu Kanda consigio una novia nada y nada menos que Lou Fa si se preguntan como paso fue durante la escases de exorcistas que mandaron cada uno de los exorcistas mas fuertes a cada una de las bases para protegerla y a Kanda le toco la asiática y ahí entablo una mistad con ella y se enamoro bueno regresando al presente ahí estaba Allen enfrente de todos vestido con un esmoquin adentro de una iglesia esperando a su amada de repente se abrieron las puertas con Lenalee siendo llevada del brazo al altar por Komui después de leer los botos de cada uno y escuchar dos el si acepto tan esperado por ambos llego la ultima parte de la ceremonia

-puedes besar a la novia-dijo un sacerdote anciano

Estos se dieron un beso pero no uno cualquiera si no uno lleno de amor felicidad y Allen le dijo-recuerdas hace 6 meses como empezó esto-

-si-dijo Lenalee llorando de felicidad

**FIN**


End file.
